Dulce Conejito
by Nishi
Summary: Toda mala acción trae una consecuencia... ¿Podrá Tatsuha expíar su pecado?... Un yaoi muy loco (Ryu/Tat) ... ^^ Espero sus comentarios!!!


Dulce Conejito  
Por: Nishi  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tatsuha se sentó sobre la cama desperezándose el sueño de la mañana, los escasos rayos de luz se colaron torpemente por las persianas anunciándole la llegada de un nuevo día, un día distinto a los demás, un amanecer opaco y nublado, pronósticos de llovizna sobre la ciudad. El moreno sonrió, más su sonrisa era la clara señal de un gesto forzado.  
  
Recuerdos algo lejanos llegaron a su mente, evocó aquel día tan especial, la primera vez que escuchó su voz... nadie en casa, Yuki desaparecido misteriosamente como por arte de magia. Aquellos habían sido tiempos extrañamente vacíos. Mika viajando constantemente de un lado a otro junto a su esposo o haciendo de perrito sabueso tras la pista de su desaparecido Big Brother, su padre orando en el templo y finalmente él aburrido como una ostra. Nada interesante que hacer, cansado de vegetar en su habitación o de jugar video juegos ya pasados de moda.  
  
Así que husmeando en los dominios prohibidos para cualquier ente humano, la antigua habitación de Mika, encontró algo que giró no una sino millones de veces su monótona vida. Ese aburrido conoció a Nittle Grasper, por revistas viejas, discos y albunes que su hermana había coleccionado. Ese día se supo enamorado...   
  
Desde entonces se recriminó por no haber conocido a su ángel antes, en aquella infantil vida que consistía en treparse a árboles o arrojarle piedras al perro del vecino, la entrada y salida de Nittle Grasper a su vida fue ignorada y totalmente desconocida, sólo años después, cuando su gran Dios se había retirado y marchado muy lejos supo lo que era sufrir, tanto tiempo perdido en tonterías, tanta oportunidad de admirarle ida al bote de basura.  
  
Fueron tres largos años, como un novato siguiendo a un cantante que había dejado el escenario, viviendo de casettes, discos y videos antiguos que costaba mucho coleccionar y es que Nittle Grasper había sido un gran hito en su tiempo, tanto así que había arrasado con todo a lo que a ventas se refería.  
Y entre tantas primaveras, veranos, otoños e inviernos pasados, llegó una noticia que le hizo querer tirarse del último piso de la torre de Tokyo, por segunda vez cambiaba su vida, y pensó que si moría iría al cielo volando. Nittle Grasper volvía a sacar lustre a las tablas.  
  
Tatsuha se incorporó con una mueca indescifrable adornando su rostro, levantando su vista le encontró nuevamente ahí como todas las mañanas, su Ryu-chan en sexy cuero negro, cadenas sujetando su atrevido y provocativo cuerpo, como un esclavo listo para ser servido en el plato principal. El moreno se paró sobre la cama y beso con suavidad los labios de su Dios que impreso en aquel póster tenía una dulce expresión de "mírame soy tuyo para siempre"...  
  
Pero al separarse de la hermosa imagen que le sonreía en la pared frunció el ceño, había recordado a su rival, después de tres años el gran Dios Sakuma Ryuichi no había vuelto sólo. No todo podía ser tan maravilloso, nada en la vida es perfecto y menos con su oponente recibiendo las dulces atenciones del Dios a todas las horas del día.  
  
Entonces sintió celos, sí, desde que le conoció a su rival sintió celos, aquel peculiar sentimiento que le revolvía el estomago, lo descontrolaba y le ponía de mal humor cada vez que les veía juntos, ese condenado era tan afortunado, de tenerle cerca, de ser acariciado por sus angelicales manos, de compartir lindos momentos y hasta de dormir a su lado tocando su suave piel, abrazados el uno al otro. Eso era injusto.  
  
Maldito, no se merecía esos mimos, ni sus dedicados cuidados amorosos, no cuando él se moría por ser algo más que un simple amigo, no cuando se había arrastrado por una caricia, y es que hubiese matado por tocarle en publico y en "privado".  
  
Lo odió por eso, por ser el centro de sus atenciones, por poseer con tanta facilidad lo que él aún no había podido hacer suyo, por vivir aquella relación envidiable que a cualquier mortal le hubiese hecho morir y revivir en un momento, porque nadie podía resistirse a los encantos de "su ser especial", el Dios, SU Dios...  
  
Y no podía resistirlo, estaba celoso, muy celoso, viviendo inquietamente la vida, formulando en su cabecita ideas locas que le torturaban a cada minuto. No dormía tranquilamente por las noches y aún las pesadillas lo atormentaban, esos sueños horrorosos donde ese ser indeseable le sonreía con arrogancia mientras abrazaba y tocaba a su Dios en lugares tentadores de tocar, lugares que a cualquiera le han sido vedados, porque a una deidad no se le acaricia sin ser afectado, sin ser quemado y arrastrado por su esencia, sin tomar en cuenta que se puede perder la razón al querer más y no poder obtenerlo, como una droga.  
  
Un tirado que tenía una pura e inocente ovejita a su merced, siempre lo vio así. Por eso lo había hecho... pero a diferencia de los expertos él si se arrepentía de su proceder.   
  
Tatsuha se vistió rápidamente con su traje negro, aún recordaba lo sucedido y un dejo de culpabilidad le hizo estremecerse por dentro. Tenía un mal sabor de boca, nuevamente había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño, no dormiría en paz, no al recordar su acto de traición, había herido a su Dios y tendría que pagar todos los días de su vida por tal sacrilegio, ¿cómo le miraría ahora a los ojos?, muy estúpidamente lo había arruinado todo justo ahora que tenía su amistad.   
  
Sus ojos, su carita infantil, ¿cómo podría hablarle?, ¿cómo mirarle?, no tendría el suficiente valor de acercársele, no mientras aquel secreto pesara en su alma culpable.  
  
-... ¿Qué sucede Tatsuha?... ¿te ves triste?...- El moreno dio un pequeño saltito y abrió grandes sus ojos, no sabía cuando, ni en que momento pero entre tanta cavilación había perdido conciencia del espacio y el tiempo, vio a Shuichi voltearse desde el asiento de copiloto en el auto y pestañear extrañado. ¿Cuándo había subido al auto de Yuki?.  
-... Desde que pasamos por ti has estado muy callado, ¿te sientes mal?...-  
  
Tatsuha miró confundido al peli rosa y luego recordó, sí, era verdad, Yuki y Shu-chan habían pasado a buscarlo y ahora se dirigían a la triste recepción que se llevaría a cavo en el departamento de Ryuichi.  
-... Es mejor así, calladito, si hasta parece un muchacho normal y no un desadaptado como siempre...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡YUKIII!!!... no seas malo con él... es tu hermano...-  
  
-... No me lo recuerdes que me da dolor de cabeza, entre todos ustedes me van a matar... Oh!! mi pobre úlcera...- Shuichi le miró con desaprobación inflando sus mejillitas, Yuki era demasiado insensible, pero no tomaría en cuenta sus nada agradables comentarios, algo extraño le sucedia a Tatsuha y no se daría por vencido hasta averiguarlo.   
  
-... ¿Y bien?...- murmuró el cantante y le regaló una amable sonrisa al moreno. Tatsuha vaciló en ese momento, su mente se debatía en una dura decisión, contarle o guardar el monstruoso secreto que torturaba su alma.  
  
-... Etooo...yo...-  
  
-... Hemos llegado...- cortó secamente el rubio. Había estacionado el vehiculo frente a un lujoso edificio de varios pisos, allá más arriba en el piso número cuatro se encontraba su destino principal, el departamento de otro cantante, uno muy peculiar y con doble personalidad.  
  
Shuichi asintió y con una sonrisa siguió a Yuki que ya había bajado del auto y fumada con poco interés a un lado de la entrada principal del edificio.  
-... Shuu.... Shuichi, yo... yo no puedo ir...- murmuró repentinamente Tatsuha, Shuichi se volteó, observó al joven con duda y fue grande su sorpresa al ver a Tatsuha temblando como un niñito pequeño, una carita de terror inundando todo su lindo semblante.   
  
-... Venga que sucede Tatsuha... entremos... - Shuichi tiró de la manga del muchacho pero éste se aferró con fuerzas a la puerta principal del edificio.  
  
-... No, no, no, no... no puedo mirarle a la cara, no puedo, no puedo, no después de lo que hice a Sakuma-san...- Tatsuha movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y se aferró con aún más fuerzas a la entrada.  
  
Shuichi abrió la boca sin poder creerlo, ¿qué le sucedía a Tatsuha?... ¿estaba loco o lo había oído lloriquear diciendo que no quería ver a Sakuma?. Le soltó el brazo y lo miró confundido, esperaba la explicación del moreno con curiosidad.   
-... No puedo mirarle a la cara, yo... yo tengo que confesarlo todo, tengo que decírselo a alguien, ya no puedo aguantar toda esta pesada culpa... ¡¡¡¡yo lo mate!!!...-  
  
Yuki y Shu-chan miraron boquiabiertos al moreno, no comprendían la extraña declaración de Tatsuha, ¿era la confesión de un asesinato?... El rubio suspiró fastidiado, al parecer la primera función del circo había comenzado y el papel estelar ya tenía nombre y dueño, Tatsuha.  
-... ¿Se puede saber que incoherencias estas chillando?...- el rubio dio una larga calada al resto de su cigarrillo y lanzó la colilla al suelo para luego aplastarla con su zapato, la poca paciencia ya se le estaba agotando y miró a su hermano menor algo irritado.  
  
La barbilla a Tatsuha le tembló y se escondió tras Shuichi que aún confundido esbozó una media sonrisa -... Ehhh, ¿por qué no te explicas mejor Tatsuha?, yo tampoco te entiendo del todo...-  
  
-... Verán yo...- bajó el rostro apenado -... yo... sniff... asesiné a Kumagouro... snifff...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡¿QUEEE TU QUEEEE?!!!!!...- Shuichi tuvo que sujetarse de la pared para no caerse de espaldas, una gotita le rodó por la cabeza.  
  
-... Sí... sniffff, yo fuí, snifff... yo lo lancé a la trituradora de alimentos aquel día...-  
  
***** Inicio del recuerdo*****  
  
-... Na no nanoda... nano... feliz cumpleaños... nanodaaaaa...- Ryu-chan se movía de un lado a otro tatareando una muy extraña canción de cumpleaños mientras colocaba una a una las velitas sobre el apetitoso pastel de crema y cerezas.  
  
Tatsuha que adornaba los aperitivos con pequeñas sombrillitas de colores, le miró de reojo, sonrió, su espera valía la pena, después de tanto tiempo había conseguido formalizar una entretenida amistad con su querido Ryuichi y estaba feliz por eso, una barrera ya había sido surcada, pero faltaban aún muchas que atravesar para conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba su corazoncito, ser algo más que un amigo para el gran dios, y siendo tan cabeza dura como sólo él podía serlo no se daría por vencido hasta lograr su gran sueño   
-... Etooo... Sakuma-san, yo... etoooo...- aunque su inmenso problema salió a flote nuevamente, cada vez que trataba de entablar una conversación decente con Ryuichi terminaba convirtiéndose en un bote de gelatina a la que no le salían las palabras  
-... Ahhh?... Tatsu-chan, nanoda, Shuichi se va a poner muy contento con esta fiesta sorpresa... ¿no crees?...-  
  
-... ahhh, yooo, ehmmm....-  
  
-... Kumagorou también se puso contento cuando le conté de la fiesta...- El conejito apareció sobre el hombro de Sakuma y el cantante le abrazó con cariño.  
  
Tatsuha frunció el ceño, nuevamente había aparecido el felpudo y aprovechador peluche rosa... y...y... ¡¡¡¡estaba abrazando a Ryuichi!!!! -...mono descarado...- Tatsuha gruño por lo bajo.  
-... ¿Tu crees que se note si me como una cereza Kumagorou?...- Ryuichi continuó arreglando el pastel, el conejito sobre su cabeza. Tatsuha alzó una ceja, con o sin permiso al pastel ya le faltaba una bolita de color rojo.  
  
***** Fin del recuerdo*****  
  
-... ¿Y qué sucedió después?...- preguntó Shuichi visiblemente interesado en el relato.  
  
-... Snifff... yo, snifff... la fiesta ya había comenzado y fui de regreso a la cocina a buscar unos refrigerios para servir y entonces le ví...- una misteriosa mueca se formó en el rostro del moreno -... al parecer Ryuichi había olvidado a Kumagorou sobre la mesita de la cocina... entonces, sniff, yo le cogí y le encaré...-  
  
-... ¿Lo encaraste?...- Yuki casi se atoró.  
.  
-.. Sí, le miré a los ojos, le grite un par de cosas que había tenido atragantadas hace tiempo, incluso lo zamarreé un poco, y estoy seguro que me devolvió una mirada sarcástica, el peludo ese estaba posesionado o algo, no puede ser que un conejo llame tanto la atención de mi Ryuichi...-  
  
-... ¿Y?...- murmuró Yuki hastiado de tanta tontería.  
  
-... Tuve un arranque de ira y lo lancé a la trituradora de alimentos...- una sonrisa perversa adornó el rostro del moreno, aún recordaba los trozos de tela rosada y algodón saltando fuera de la trituradora.  
  
-... Eso quiere decir que por tu culpa tenemos que aguantarnos toda esta locura...- Yuki tomó a su hermano por la solapa y lo arrastro al interior del edificio.  
  
-... ¡¡¡No Yuki!!!... no, ¡¡¡no puedo verle a los ojos, nooooo!!!....- Tatsuha se resistió pero sin duda Yuki estaba de mal humor y cuando el escritor estaba enojado no había quien se le opusiese, bueno casi nadie porque había una excepción, y es que su koi parecía tener pilas de larga e inagotable duración.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Pues ahora te la aguantas!!!...-  
  
Shuichi vio a los dos hermanos internarse dentro del ascensor que los llevaría al departamento de Sakuma, suspiró, ese sería un día muy largo y cansador.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Y así había pasado una semana, Tatsuha miró al cielo con melancolía, destellos rojizos y púrpuras jugando hasta convertir ese día en una noche estrellada, comenzaba a helar y su camiseta delgada no paraba demasiado el frío de la noche, suspiró, y dando la última mirada a la calle vio uno que otro automóvil pasar, pero ninguno que en realidad le interesara. Se apoyó en la baranda del balcón y miró hacía abajo entrecerrando los ojos, ¿Tal vez vendría caminando?, frunció el ceño, tal vez no llegaría a casa esa noche.  
Entró al departamento y su mirada chocó con algo que le traía malos recuerdos, un pequeño retrato del difunto Kumagorou sobre el televisor de la sala, volteó rápidamente no quería ver su rosada figura, más cuando se fijó nuevamente estaba viendo una nueva fotografía del peluche en la pared... ¿Por qué Ryuichi tenía esa obsesión por decorar el departamento con retratos y cuadros del difunto por todos lados?, aquello era escalofriante y más siendo él, Tatsuha, el perpetuador del delito.  
Aquellos días habían sido bastantes difíciles, después de la triste y muy exagerada recepción funeraria de Kumagouro, Ryuichi había decidido caer en un extraño y depresivo mutismo, no hablaba, no comía y no cantaba... y él avergonzado de su actuar había logrado convencer a su hermano de no contarle a todos su mal proceder, a cambio se había ofrecido a levantarle los ánimos al gran Dios.   
Lo que no sabía era lo duro que sería su tarea, aún tenía la culpa impregnada en la piel y por supuesto en nada ayudaban aquellos retratos que le recordaban su siniestro secreto a cada momento. Oh el infierno le esperaba calientito, quizás era la hora de ser sincero.  
-... Na no daaaa... Tatsu-chan...- un principio de infarto casi mató a Tatsuha cuando sintió los brazos del cantante rodearle por detrás.  
  
-... Ahhhhhhh...- El moreno se estremeció y dio un brinco para luego empujar a Ryuichi y alejarse de su contacto.  
  
-... yo... eto... ¿Sakuma-san?...- balbuceó, ninguna oración coherente formándose en su boca, bajó su mirada turbada, aún sentía las mejillas arder por aquel contacto, con sus manos temblorosas hizo un lío la tela de la camiseta... y de repente todo estaba muy silencioso, levantó levemente su rostro para observar al cantante que extrañamente no había dado muestras de vida. Miró de soslayo a su Dios y por poco tuvo la idea de lanzarse frente a un auto para ser arrollado.  
  
Sakuma lloraba en un rinconcito de la sala hecho un nudo, sollozaba en silencio como un niño pequeño al que se le ha reprendido duramente. Ohhhh pecado, Ohhh ultraje, merecía la horca, hacer llorar al Dios era lo último que tenía pensado hacer -... Etooo... Sakuma-san yo...- saltó rápidamente sobre el niño que era su amado cantante y le abrazó con cariño.  
  
-... Yo me asuste, yo tuve miedo... tu no eres como Kumagouro, mi conejito me abrazaba, me daba cariño y nunca me hacía llorar...- Doble bofetada para Tatsuha, esas palabras le habían golpeado más fuerte que un tsunami.  
  
-... Lo... lo siento Ryuichi-san... yo, no volverá a suceder, yo... Tatsuha te va a cuidar como lo hacía ese conejo tuyo...-  
  
El cantante levantó su rostro y a Tatsuha el corazón se le alborotó de tal manera que sintió que escaparía de su pecho para ir a correr una maratón. Sakuma era un verdadero angelito y con los ojitos vidriosos y las mejillas sonrojadas y empapadas en lágrimas se veía irresistible.  
-... ¡¡¡Ohhh!!!...- susurró Sakuma en felicidad sin limites -... ¡¡¡¡Que lindo eres!!!... - se pegó a Tatsuha como lapa y le rodeó con sus brazos aprehensivamente -... ¡¡¡Ryuichi te quiere muchooooo!!!...-  
  
Entonces el rostro del moreno se encendió, el gran Dios, su amado Dios le quería, sus manos temblaron y la respiración se le atoró en el pecho, estaba feliz, demasiado extasiado con las palabras de su amado, con el abrazo del bello ángel, sin embargo, cerrando sus ojos suspiró profundo... no podía seguir con aquella farsa, tenía un problema llamado poca honestidad, y no debía seguir así, apretó los puños, era el momento para ser sincero con su darling y consigo mismo, aunque doliera, aunque que Sakuma le detestara, estaba engañándole y su alma no aguantaría tanto..  
-... Saku... Sakuma-san... yo...- Tatsuha abrió los ojos -... a Kumagoro yo...- y dio un salto por que Ryuichi había desaparecido y... una gotita resbaló por su nuca, estaba abrazando una almohada, abrió la boca turbado y pestañeó confundido, ¿dónde?, paseó su mirada por la habitación y distinguió a Ryuichi que en un extremo del cuarto revolvía con manitos intrusas dentro de su mochila.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Sakuma-san!!!...- sermoneó el moreno quitándole la mochila al cantante de un tirón -... ¿qué estás?...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡Mi regalo!!!...-   
  
Tatsuha alzó una ceja y observó como el Dios esbozaba una mueca de niño caprichoso y mimado -... ¿ahhhh?...-  
-... Tatsuha prometió un regalo al pequeño Ryuichi...- El cantante juntó las manitos sobre su rostro y sonrió dulcemente.  
  
-... Pero... eto... yo, tengo algo que decirte primero...- Tatsuha tembló -... yo...-  
  
-.. No, nada de eso, nada, nada, nada de eso... Ryuichi quiere su regalo, mi regalo, mi regalo, mi regalo, MI regalo...- alborotó el cantante moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro.  
  
-... Pero...-  
  
-... Mi regalo...-  
  
-... Pero...-  
  
Ryuichi infló las mejillas -... Mi regalo...-  
Tatsuha apretó los dientes -... Sakuma-san...-  
  
El cantante se cubrió las orejas con sus manos y se inclinó en un rincón -... Ryu-chan no oye a Tatsuha hasta que le entregue su regalo... Kumagouro siempre tenía regalos para Ryuichi y Ryu-chan era muy feliz...-   
Tatsuha suspiró vencido y sacando paciencia de alguna parte le extendió una cajita forrada en bello papel platinado con motivo de animalitos multicolores, siempre se salía con la suya, miró con ojos muy abiertos como Sakuma le arrebataba el regalo de las manos y daba saltitos murmurando con algarabía palabras como: Yupppiiii, regalooo, mío...  
El moreno se rascó la cabeza inclinando levemente los hombros, esa última semana había logrado conocer al cantante más de lo que se hubiese imaginado en toda su vida, y es que Ryu-chan era un mimado de primera, un niño malcriado y antojado por las cosas más extrañas que pudiesen existir, cualidades que al moreno a veces le daban dolores de cabeza. Tatsuha soltó una leve sonrisa, Ryuichi quitaba emocionado la envoltura de la cajita.   
-... ¡¡¡Crayones!!!... ¡¡¡Crayones para Ryuichi, Ryu-chan feliz!!!....- Y el cantante de un salto apretó efusivamente el cuello de Tatsuha y con su angelical carita le obsequió un besito en la mejilla. Tatsuha tosió atolondrado por el gesto cariñoso de su Dios. Sí, era ruidoso, hiperactivo y consentido y lo amaba con y sin caprichos, lo quería tal y como era, aún así se sorprendía de lo manipulador que a veces llegaba a ser, siempre usando la memoria de su conejito rosa obtenía lo que deseaba y eso a Tatsuha lo agotaba un montón porque de la culpa no lograba negarse a los locuras del cantante.  
Tatsuha abrió los ojos espantado -... AHHH... ¡¡¡¡Ryu-chan no rayes las paredes!!!...-  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
-...Ummhh... ¿qué haces?...- Tatsuha levantó el rostro y al notar la carita de su amado Dios tan cerca no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
-... Yo... eh... deberes del instituto...- Tatsuha le mostró una carpeta con apuntes al curioso cantante.  
  
-... Ohhh... - Ryuichi se sentó frente a Tatsuha y sacó una hojita -... Ryu-chan también ha hecho sus tareas... un dibujito de Tatsuha limpiando las paredes...-  
  
El moreno frunció el ceño y es que le había recordado aquel asuntito de los crayones y la pared, se había tardado más de una hora en quitar la "obra de arte" que su querido ángel había decidido plasmar en un lugar no apropiado y lo peor es que aún quedaban incidicios de crayones que no había logrado sacar.   
  
-... Ryu-chan quiere helado...-  
  
-... No, el postre lo tomaremos después de cenar...-  
  
-... Kumagouro y Ryuichi tomaban el postre antes...-  
  
-... Pues Ryu-chan y Tatsuha tomaran el helado después de cenar...-  
  
Ryuichi apoyó el mentón en sus manitos y sonrió pícaro -... ¿Qué hay de cenar?...-  
  
-... Estofado...- murmuró Tatsuha revisando un libro de historia que por lo destartalado y amarillento que estaba debía tener muchos años de antigüedad.  
  
-... ¿Ryuichi te aburre?, ¿Estás molesto por qué Ryu-chan dibujó en las paredes?...-  
  
Tatsuha levantó la mirada y parpadeó confundido, esbozó media sonrisa, su ángel le miraba con ojitos de cachorro herido y solitario.  
  
-... No, no estoy molesto con Ryu-chan...- Tatsuha se arrodilló enternecido y tomó las manos del cantante entre las suyas -... al contrario, yo emhhh...- las mejillas se le colorearon -... eto... yo, estar junto a Ryu-chan me pone muy feliz...-  
  
-... Entonces...- Ryuichi sacó la lengua -... ¿puede Ryuichi tomar helado antes de la cena?...-  
  
Una gotita cayó por la nuca de Tatsuha e incorporándose se sentó nuevamente en su puesto para tomar el viejo libro de historia -... Ok, puedes tomar helado antes de la cena...- suspiró con resignación, otra vez había caído en el juego. Vio de reojo como Sakuma se ponía de pie de un brinco y cantando alegremente se adentraba en la cocina.  
  
Los tretas sucias que usaba su caramelito eran sorprendentes, siempre que deseaba algo lo conseguía de una u otra manera, ya fuera usando rebuscadas artimañas o bien utilizando su carita angelical, y la realidad es que se sentía responsable de aquellos arrebatos de niño consentido de los cuales frecuentemente hacía gala su Ryu-chan y es que siempre terminaba ablandándose y aceptando las locuras del cantante.  
  
Tatsuha dejó su libro sobre la mesa, la situación se salía fuera de control, necesitaba decirle la verdad a Ryuichi, no podía controlar a ese hiperactivo cantante, teniendo en su cabeza aquel secreto pecaminoso siempre terminaba accediendo a todo... Tatsuha se puso de pie y guardando los libros en su mochila frunció el ceño, pero las veces que se había armado de valor para ser sincero Sakuma-san lo pillaba de imprevisto y salía con una de las suyas. ¿Qué podía hacer?... los días transcurrían y él no era más que un juguetito para el cantante.  
  
Ryu-chan quiere hacer esto.... Y él lo hacía.  
  
Ryu-chan quiere comer esto... Y él lo preparaba.  
  
Kumagouro limpiaba, planchaba y lavaba la ropa... Y él realizaba los quehaceres del hogar.  
  
Ryu-chan quiere que te tires de cabeza desde un octavo piso... Y él... no, aún no lo había intentado, pero de seguro y si seguían las cosas como iban terminaría haciéndolo.   
  
Oh paciencia, de donde sacar más, la poca ya se le estaba acabando. Después de la extravagante recepción funeraria para Kumagouro, sacar a Ryuichi del extraño mutismo fue relativamente fácil, un par de payasadas y al día siguiente ya estaba riendo, comiendo y cantando. Lo que jamás se imaginó es lo que tendría que enfrentar después.  
  
Recordaba las palabritas sumisas de su cantante el día martes, es decir, el siguiente al funeral, "Ryu-chan quiere recordar a su Kumagouro toda la vida", y tuvo que empapelar el departamento con retratos del peludo bicho.  
  
Y el miércoles le había llevado de compras por toda la ciudad alegando que su querido Kumagouro siempre le sacaba al centro comercial, al parque de diversiones, al cine. Tatsuha miró sus pies, sentía adoloridas las patitas y es que aún no lograba mitigar el ardor que ciertas ampollitas.  
  
Pero de seguro el pasado Sábado le resultaba el peor de todos...   
  
"Kumagouro y Ryuichi siempre hacen fiestas los sábados e invitan a todos sus amigos", y como era de esperarse ese día: cocinó para un montón (Sakuma tenía muchos amigos), adornó el departamento e hizo de anfitrión, pero, las mejillas del moreno se colorearon de leve carmesí.... No, definitivamente no habría sido tan malo si Ryuichi no le hubiese lloriqueado, pataleado y forzado a ponerle un tonto disfraz de conejo rozado. Se sentía tan avergonzado, recordaba las bromas de sus amigos, la sonrisa burlesca de su hermano, las miraditas chispeantes de Mika y Toma, la risita disimulada de Shu-chan. Que la tierra se lo tragase y listo, pero eso no sucedió y tuvo que aguantarse, con las mejillas como tomate, una velada completa forrado en aquel tonto traje.  
  
Hoy lo haría, cerrando los ojos Tatsuha suspiró profundo, hoy le contaría todo a su ángel...   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Y no pudo hacerlo... Ríos de lagrimas bañaron cómicamente el bello semblante del singular hermanito de Yuki Eiri. Tatsuha suspiró nervioso, sus mejillas coloradas y su corazón alborotado, no sólo se había dejado influenciar nuevamente por los extravagantes antojos del cantante, tragó con dificultad, y es que esta vez.  
  
***** Inicio del recuerdo*****  
-... Ryu-chan tengo que...- Tatsuha casi pierde el equilibrio, había descuidado un par de segundos al travieso cantante y la cocina era un verdadero lío, ¿no se suponía que sólo iba por helado?, una gotita rodó por la nuca del moreno.  
  
-... Ryuichi... ¿qué demoni...- la cabecita de Ryu-chan se asomó por encima de unos desordenados trastes, sus ojitos brillando de alegría, las mejillas levemente teñidas de carmesí y su carita toda embetunada en helado de chocolate y crema chantilly.  
  
Ohhhhh... se veía tan kawaiiiii que Tatsuha no logró llamarle la atención aunque la voz de la razón le dijera lo contrario.  
  
-... ¿Tatsuha-chan también quiere helado?...- Ryuichi le ofrecía tiernamente un conito con helado desparramado y lamido, Tatsuha suspiró, no podía ni fruncir el ceño en molestia, no cuando su Dios le dedicaba esa sonrisa tan encantadora -... No gracias...- murmuró el moreno y recorrió la mirada por la cocina, era un desastre, ni modo limpiaría mañana, levantó su muñeca y observó su reloj con cansancio, ya era tarde, debía marcharse.  
  
-... ¿Tienes que irte?...- preguntó Ryuichi con carita de osito lloroso -... Ryu-chan no quiere quedarse solito...-  
  
Tatsuha le miró confundido, los colores subiéndole rápidamente al rostro -... ¿quie...quieres que me quede?...- una cosa era acompañar a su queridísimo dios en el día pero otra era quedarse toda una noche con él, no dejaba de ser una idea tentadora, su honey en pijama, o tal vez sin el, el sueño de toda su vida haciéndose realidad, el moreno sintió su cuerpo encenderse, incluso había visto toda su vida pasar en un segundo frente a sus ojos, un hilillo de sangre fluyó desde su nariz... ¡¡¡¡Hentaiiii!!!!, una vocecita picó dentro de su mente. Tatsuha frunció el ceño, su conciencia tenía razón era un pervertido.  
  
-... No quiero quedarme solito ahora que mi Kumougoro no está...- Tatsuha se retorció, él pensando en chochinadas mientras su ángel buscaba apoyo moral en él, ¡¡¡eres de lo peor!!!. Aunque... conociendo al cantante lo más probable es que terminara haciendo karaoke hasta la madrugada, Tatsuha alzó una ceja, o comida a media noche, si es que a Ryuichi no se le ocurría tirarse en paracaídas o tener sexo salvaje... una nuevo hilillo de sangre apareció en su nariz, pervertido, pervertido, pervertido, se recriminó.  
  
***** Fin del recuerdo*****  
Un brazo rodeó con suavidad el torso de Tatsuha, y el moreno tembló de pies a cabeza... no sólo se había quedado en el hogar de su ángel, también dormía en el mismo futón junto a él, su corazón se agitó taquicardicamente, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh todos los Dioses, se mordió los labios, moriría y nadie podría evitarlo, sus ojitos brillaron en riachuelos de lagrimas.... era demasiada emoción para un sólo día.  
  
El brazo que le rodeaba le apretó un poquito más y Tatsuha abrió los ojos en sorpresa, quería voltearse, quería ver el rostro de su Ryu-chan y lentamente se movió, su corazón saltándole en el pecho, sus párpados apretados, sus mejillas terriblemente coloradas y....  
  
¡¡¡¡¡PLAFFFFFFFF!!!!!, un poco más y termina con el pie de Ryuchi en la boca.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh!!!!....- gritó Tatsuha evitando un nuevo manotazo y luego una patada, se deslizó rápidamente fuera del futón, ¿qué estaba?, su boca se abrió y turbado notó como Ryuichi se movía inquieto sobre la camita, ¿es que seguía siendo tan hiperactivo aún durmiendo?... Tatsuha suspiró agotado, ¿y ahora como dormiría él?, ¿tendría que amarrarlo o algo por el estilo?.  
  
Y de repente Ryuichi se enderezó sobre el futón, sus manitos palmeando entre las mantas, sus dedos restregando sus ojos adormilados -... ¿Tatsu-chan?...- susurró bajito, movió su cabeza buscando en la oscuridad.  
  
-... Estoy aquí...- respondió Tatsuha acercándose a gatas al futón. Sakuma le tomó el brazo y lo empujó con suavidad sobre el colchón, muy cerca de él -... ¿qu.. qué haces Ryuichi?...- abrió los ojos más de lo normal.  
  
-... Kumougoro solía abrazarme mientras dormía, pero tu te mueves mucho, mira donde has ido a parar...-  
  
Tatsuha casi tosió -... ¿qué él se movía?...- arrugó su nariz -... pero si Ryuichi lo había pateado fuera del futón...-  
  
El moreno se volteó, su mirada encontrándose con dos brillantes orbes aniñadas, por dios Ryuichi era tan lindoooo, le entraron unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo y no soltarle jamás, de decirle cuanto lo amaba, que su vida giraba entorno a él, que no quería ser sólo su amigo, pero su cantante era tan ingenuo, tan inocente como un niño pequeño, no quería lastimarlo, no nuevamente, aún recordaba las lágrimas infantiles de su amado cuando aquel día había encontrado los trocitos tela rosada y de algodón regados por la cocina... Tatsuha eres un maldito desgraciado, le recriminó su yo interno, se honesto y cuéntale la verdad, no viviras en paz hasta que ese secreto, tu pecado, sea perdonado por tu angelito...  
  
La verdad, le diría la verdad y es que era tan puro, tan inocente, tan ingenuo...-... Ryuichi yo... yo...-  
  
-... ¿Tatsuha hagamos el amor?...-  
  
-... yo lance a... ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEE????!!!!...- el moreno se sentó cuan resorte y encendió la lamparilla torpemente, la luz se reflejó levemente en la resplandeciente figura del Dios, Ryuichi se cubrió la vista con la mano para evitar que la luz intrusa picara en sus vivaces ojos.  
  
-... ¿Qué... qué dijiste?...- el moreno tenía el rostro deformado en un sin numero de expresiones y Ryuichi sonrió travieso -... que hagamos el am...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡Noooo!!!...- Tatsuha parecía cortado y nervioso.  
  
-... ¿No?...- Ryuichi astutamente se había arrimado como un gatito al torso del joven -... desde que Kumagouro no esta Ryu-chan ha tenido ganas de hacer el amor con Tatsuha...-   
  
-... Ryuichi yo lance...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡No lo digas!!!...- el cantante se cubrió los oídos con una almohada -... Si lo dices te iras, ya no te sentirás en deuda con Ryu-chan, te iras porque te verás libre de culpa, de tu error y... y no quiero que te vayas...-  
  
Tatsuha le miró de una pieza, totalmente incrédulo -... ¿Entonces lo sabías?...- Ryuichi dio un saltito, tapó su boca con la mano y bajó su rostro cabizbajo, luego asintió con su cabeza suavemente.  
  
-... ¿Cómo?...-  
  
-... Te vi...- fue la escueta respuesta.  
  
-... Ryuichi...- el moreno levantó con lentitud y cariño el mentón de su cantante favorito -... no me ire si no lo deseas, pero yo le hice algo muy malo a tu conejito, dime ¿estás tu molesto conmigo?...-  
  
Y el efusivo Ryu-chan se lanzó sobre Tatsuha, sus labios posesionándose juguetones sobre los del moreno.  
  
-... ¿Esa es tu respuesta?..- Preguntó entre besos el joven de cabellos oscuros y Ryuichi le soltó para mirarle con picardía.  
  
-... He encontrado un nuevo conejito uno más dulce que el anterior... Tatsuha es mi dulce conejito...-  
  
-... Heyyyy acaso me reemplazas por un conejo de felpa...- frunció el ceño, Ryuichi sonrió y atrajo nuevamente a Tatsuha para besarle y hacerle cosquillas, pero él moreno repentinamente abrió los ojos y se separó del Dios.   
  
-... ¡¡¡¡Heyyyyy!!!, si sabías todo lo del conejo, entonces, ¿a propósito durante toda la semana tú?...- Ryuichi levantó el rostro y sonrió con malicia, su mirada más aguzada, sus ojos menos infantiles, Tatsuha tembló frío, luego suspiró paciente. No, su Ryu-chan definitivamente no era sólo un angelito. Lo había planeado todo...  
~*~ Owari ~*~  
Notas: ¿Les ha gustado?.... ^^ Ya me gustaría una relación de Tasu/Ryu en el manga o el anime, sería sugoiiiiiiii ... ¿no lo creen?.... Bueno, de paso he de comentarles que no tengo nada en contra el peluchito rosa de mi darling Ryu-chan, como verán una cosa llevó a la otra y el fic dio aquel salto, pleaese!!!! A las admiradoras de Kumagouro, esta es primera y última vez que le doy aquel destino tan cruel ^^ .....   
  
En fin no me queda nada más que decirles... un besito muy cariñoso y envíenme sus comentarios.... bye bye 


End file.
